My Evil Puppy Kicker
by Zarakisgirl35
Summary: What if Yugi had a sister? What if said sister fell in love with the enemy? Marik/OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Keket Mouto  
Age: 17 (Marik and Yugi are going to be 18)  
Family: Solomon Mouto (Grandpa) and Yugi Mouto (Big Brother)  
History: Keket is Yugi's younger sister. She doesn't really play card games all that often but she's actually pretty good at it. Her favorite card is the Dark Magician Girl. Keket is already familiar withe the Spirit that lives inside of Yugi's Puzzle. She also knows that she is the reincarnation of said spirit's sister who also happened to be called Keket.

Name: Marik Ishtar  
Age: 18  
Family: Ishizu Ishtar (Older Sister) & Odion (Adoptive Brother)  
History: Marik was born as the only son to his mother and father and so he was chosen to continue the family responsibility of protecting the Pharaoh's tomb.  
After being forced to receive the responsibility, Marik became possessed by a spirit that resided in the Millennium Rod. The spirit made him murder his [worthless] father. The spirit then convinced Marik that it was the Pharaoh's fault that his father was dead. He is now on a mission to destroy the Pharaoh and take his puzzle. But the Pharaoh is not the only thing Marik finds in Domino City.

He placed his hands against the wall on either side of my head, creating an iron cage with his body. My heart raced as I stared at him in fear. What was he going to do? Was he going to kill me now, to get me out of the way? He told my brother that no harm would come to me, but... What have I gotten myself into?

My terrified thoughts quickly came to a halt, as his lips pressed roughly against mine. I stood there in shock before I began to struggle. Youd've thought I was trying to push the Empire State Building over for all the good it did me. After I finally stopped struggling, I felt Marik's warm tongue slide across my quivering bottom lip. I knew what he wanted... And he wasn't going to get it. That was, until one of his hands slipped down to my caboose. I opened my mouth partially to give a gasp of surprise as he used that chance to push his tongue into my mouth.

Don't get me wrong. It wasn't that he was a bad kisser or anything. In fact, it was the best kiss I had ever had. It's just..., well, he was evil. I mean _really _evil. Like, the kind of evil that goes around kicking puppies, just because they're cute. And, I happen to like puppies! The point is, I couldn't just stand there and let him kiss me like this. Could I? NO! I had to do something and I had to do it fast. So, I did the first thing that came to mind; I stomped on his foot as hard as I could.

Marik pulled away. After giving a short cry of pain, he growled, "That was my foot."

"_No! Really?" _I exclaimed, sarcastically. "Maybe now you'll stop kicking puppies!"

His face scrunched up in confusion (In an adorable way.) "I never- what are you talking about?" Marik asked, completely baffled.

It was rush hour and everyone was hurrying towards their destinations. To move against the tide of people would have been impossible. Every passing face was a blur. All except for one. Although everyone around him was a constant stream of motion, he was completely still.

His tan skin was made darker under the rays of the Japanese sun while his sandy blonde hair became brighter. His cold lavender eyes were completely emotionless. He was beautiful in an exotic way. He stood tall and proud. The kind of stance you would see in royalty.

Our eyes locked. My heart skipped a beat, then began again in overdrive. My breath caught. Even though it was only for a second, it felt like an eternity. I was frozen where I sat; nothing could make me move.

His eyes left mine and I could breathe again. They searched my face for a few seconds, then he gave a slight, almost imperceptible, smirk. Slowly, as if in a trance, I looked away hearing Joey's incessant complaining.

"Can you believe that Kaiba! Joey shouted angrily. I looked out the window again, searching for the mysterious man, only to find him gone. "Hey! Are you listening to me, Ket? Joey asked raising his voice.

"Mhmm." I mumbled turning to look at my blonde-headed friend. "You do realize that it _is _his tournament, right?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"She does have a point, Joey." My brother, Yugi, said backing me up. Joey reached over ,grumbling, and snatched his soda off the table. We were sitting at our favorite cafe just a few blocks away from Grandpa's game shop.

"I still say it's crap." Joey replied sullenly.

"I know man." Tristan told Joey while patting him on the back.

I looked down at my new duel disk and my one locater card. I hadn't even wanted to participate in Kaiba's stupid tournament but everyone had talked me into it.  
"Here you go, Joey." I said, handing him my stuff. "You can use mine."

Joey looked at me in shock. "But, what about you ,Ket?" He asked. "Don't you want to duel?"

I smiled and shook my head at him. "It's fine, Joey."

Joey gave me his biggest and dorkiest smile before bestowing on me a suffocating hug. "Thanks, Ket! Your the best!"He screamed in my ear.  
I pried Joey off of me with the help of Yugi and Tristan, then gave a little laugh. "It's not that big a deal." I said, still smiling.

Joey laughed then said, "Let's see Kaiba try to keep me out now!"

The rest of the time was spent laughing at Joey and his antics. After we left the cafe we all went our separate ways. Tea went home to watch some show, Joey and Tristan went to Joey's house, and Yugi and I went home to Grandpa's shop.

The walk home was quiet but I couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching us. I looked around trying to find the cause of my discomfort but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I sighed and continued walking. The feeling stayed with me until Yugi and I made it to the door of grandpa's shop. Feeling better,I opened the door and walked into the tiny but familiar shop.

"We're home, Grandpa!" Yugi and I shouted at the same time.

Grandpa emerged from the back room with a smile on his face. "Hello, Kids." He said. "How was your time at the cafe?"

Yugi and I shot a smile at each other before Yugi said, "It was fun, Gramps. We had a really good time."

Grandpa laughed and said, "Well, that's good. I'm glad nothing bad happened."

I looked over at Gramps confused. "What do you mean, Gramps? Has something happened?"

He sighed and said, " There was a story on the card game channel that was talking about this mysterious group of thieves called the Rare Hunters. They've already put at least five people in the hospital. I was worried that they might attack you two."

"Rare Hunters, huh?" Yugi asked quietly to himself. He looked over at me worriedly.I got the message.

"Don't worry, Yug." I said. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

He smiled. "I know, Ket. But I still want you to stay with Joey, Tristan or myself at all times."  
I nodded to show that I understood.

"Well," Yug continued. "I better go tell the others about this." With that said, Yugi went upstairs to call the others.

I gave Gramps a hug and told him goodnight. Slowly I made my way upstairs to my room. I passed Grandpa's room on the right then the bathroom on the left. Finally I got to my room which was on the left side, right across the hall from Yugi's room. I stood there a minuet and listened to Yugi telling Tea about the Rare Hunters. I smiled. It was so obvious that those two liked each other. I opened my door and set my book bag down beside my desk. I closed my door silently and went over to my dresser to grab some pajamas. After I got changed, I pulled the covers back from my head board, lay down and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Desert sand beyond the garden glowed beautifully beneath the mysterious Egyptian moon. The creamy silk of my dress brushed gently against the back of my legs, blowing in the wind. I could feel my crown on my forehead, the small crescent moon swinging back and forth.

There was a moment of silence before a hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream and jerk away, but the grip around me was strong.

"Don't worry, Princess." A deep, silky voice said from behind me. "I'm not going to hurt you just yet." He laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

I was gradually beginning to relax when he spun me around quickly and pulled me into his chest. Frightened, I grabbed the front of his shirt to steady myself. He laughed again, pulling me closer. I tried to look up at his face but he put his chin on my head, holding it down.

"Sorry, Princess. Can't let you see me just yet. Otherwise, I'd have to change my plans." His mouth was close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my ear.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. "Why are you here?"

The man chuckled as my heart fluttered in my chest. "My name is of no importance to you yet. But, as to your second question, I'm here because I wanted to see you, Princess." I suppressed a gasp. "I'm also here to ask you to relay a message to your brother, the Pharaoh." He paused. "Tell your brother that I am coming for his Millennium Puzzle and that I will get it through _any _means necessary." He kissed my forehead lightly. "Goodnight, Princess. Sleep tight."

My eyes closed against my will and the last thing I heard was his beautiful laugh before my world went black.

I woke up with the dream fresh on my mind, as my alarm clock beeped noisily beside me. I got up, grabbed my clothes, and headed for the bathroom. Once in there, I quickly got into the normal morning routine: shower, hair, then teeth, finishing the whole process in only thirty minutes.

When I emerged from the steaming room, I was wearing a pair of black, skinny jeans with a black studded belt and a neon green shirt with matching converse. I had finished the outfit off by putting a neon green head band in my hair.

I quickly entered my room and snatched my iPod, sketchbook, and a pencil, off my desk and threw them in a bag. Never had I gone anywhere without them. I gave a satisfied sigh and headed to Yugi's room.

I knocked quietly and entered. Yugi was standing at his dresser, getting his deck together. I could tell he was worried about what Ishizu had told him about the Pharaoh's past and our future. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yug." I said quietly. "You'll win this thing. I have absolutely no doubt in the world about it."

He looked up at me and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Ket. I'm glad you believe in me."

I laughed. "We all believe in you, Yug," I told him. "No matter how difficult things get, we know you'll pull through for us."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Thank you."

"I'm only telling you the truth, Yug," I said, walking towards the door. I turned around before walking out and whispered. "Good luck, Yugi!"

I headed down the hall and descended the stairs that led to Grandpa's shop. I walked past the rows of Duel Monsters cards and stopped by the door to grab my Black Veil Brides jacket. After slipping it on, I stepped outside.

My eyes took a chance to adjust to the bright, afternoon sun while I zipped my jacket up. When I could finally see again, I looked up to find Tea walking towards me.

"Hi, Tea," I said, smiling at her.

"Hey, Ket," Tea replied, "have you heard about Joey?" She asked.

"NO! Is everything okay?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, Joey's fine, but he was attacked by rare hunters last night on his way to see Serenity," she told me as we started walking down the crowded streets.

"Oh, God, Is he okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, the only thing hurt, is his pride." She laughed. "They took his Red Eyes."

I thought about it for a while. Poor Joey. That was his favorite card. I don't know how I'd feel if someone took my Dark Magician Girl.

"Are you alright, Ket?" Tea asked me, worried.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking," I assured her. Then I remembered my dream. "Hey, Tea" I said, "can I tell you something?"

She looked at me. "You can tell me anything, Ket. That's what friends are for," she said smiling at me.

The next ten minutes were spent telling Tea about my crazy dream. It felt good to get it off my chest. Now I wasn't alone. I looked at Tea and asked, "What should I do? Do you think it means anything?"

Tea thought for a minute before saying, "I think you should tell Yugi about it."

I smiled and said, "Thanks for listening to me, Tea. I really appreciate it."

Tea opened her mouth to say something, but, before she could, we were separated by a stampede of people. I followed the stream of pedestrians trying to find Tea.

I searched for minutes before finally finding her. Just as I was about to reach her, I was thrust out of the tide of people, and into the arms of a stranger.

I looked up startled and slightly embarrassed, only to catch sight of a vaguely familiar face. It was the man from outside the cafe.

"I'm sorry." I said, blushing a light crimson.

His beautiful, lavender eyes looked down at me as he smiled. "Hello, Princess. It's nice to see you again."

I gasped and looked up at him.

He laughed. The same beautiful laugh from my dream.

"Who are you?" I asked, wide-eyed.

He just laughed again. "Soon, Princess. You'll find out soon." There was an excruciating pain on the back of my head, and then the world gradually faded to black as I fell into this beautiful stranger's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Tea's P.O.V

I struggled, trying to move against the tide of people. For every step forward I took, I was pushed back two. This was crazy! How were Ket and I supposed to get out of this? Wait. Ket? Oh, my God! Where's Ket?

I turned around in circles, searching for her frantically. Where was she? She couldn't have gotten that far. Could she? I pushed through the people, walking to where I had seen her last. If I didn't find her soon, I'd have to find Yugi and tell him I'd lost her. _Ugh! I feel so useless._

I was about to give up when I suddenly spotted her. She was standing by an alleyway talking to a person in a purple cloak. I could barely see the outline of a man underneath.

I didn't want to lose Ket again, so I kept my eyes on her as I made my way to her. I was about 10 feet away from Ket and the stranger when he raised his hand and knocked her unconscious. I cried out as he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into the ally.

I quickly made it to the place where Ket and the stranger had been standing only a moment before. I looked into the dead-end alleyway and was surprised to find nothing there. I stood there for a few moments in shock before deciding to go find Yugi.

I had searched the whole city for nearly two hours. I couldn't find any sign of Yugi or Ket. I sighed. _Maybe if I sit down for a bit they'd find me._ I sighed again._ I hoped so_.

I found the nearest bench and sat down. Before I could even think about getting comfortable, someone's hands covered my eyes. I screamed and tossed my head back to hit whoever was behind me. As soon as the hands left my face, I jumped up and turned around. I put my hands up defensively, prepared to fight, only to put them down again when I saw Grandpa Motou.

After apologizing profusely, I told him about what I had witnessed just two hours earlier.

"Ket was kidnapped!" Gramps shouted.

"Yeah," I told him. "And I think it was by the rare hunters too."

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Well..." I hesitated. "The man was wearing a purple cloak. Just like the rare hunter who stole Joey's Red Eyes."

"Then let's go find her. There are hunters everywhere. It can't be that hard to find one." Gramps reasoned.

I opened my mouth to agree, when my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw Serenity, Joey's younger sister. I pressed answer and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tea?" I heard Serenity's voice say. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I told her. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to ask you if you could tell my brother something for me," she replied.

"Of course," I told her. "What did you want to tell him?"

"I just wanted him to know that, no matter what I'm always there for him. Will you tell him that for me?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, but, I don't know where he is," I informed her.

"Hold on," she said. I could hear her talking to Tristan in the background.

After finding out where Joey was, Gramps and I headed out to tell him about Serenity and Ket. It was kind of hard to miss the huge crowd that surrounded Joey and his opponent. I plunged into the group of onlookers and slowly made my way to the front. Once there, I called out to Joey.

As soon as I said his name his head snapped in my direction.

"Tea?" He asked in wonder. "What are you doing here?"

I decided to wait on telling him about Ket. Otherwise, he'd probably quit the duel right now and give up his locater card and Time Warp to help find her. "Serenity wanted you to know that she's watching you right now and she believes in you, Joey," I told him.

Joey's eyes burned with a new fire; his hope restored. "Thanks, Tea." Joey told me.

"You're welcome," I said. "Now kick some psychic butt!"

"Man, Tea. If you guys hadn't come when you did, I probably would have lost." Joey said after the match was over while rubbing the back of his neck.

I gave a weak smile and looked down at my shoes.

"What's wrong, Tea?" Joey asked concerned.

"It's Ket." Gramps told him. "She was kidnapped by the rare hunters."

Joey's face went blank for a moment before he shouted, "That Marik's gonna pay for this!"

I looked up at Joey. "You know who's controlling the rare hunters?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said, "we found out after Yug beat the rare hunter who stole my Red Eyes." he paused. "Have you told Yug yet?" He asked.

I sighed. "No, I haven't been able to find him."

"Well, if I see him I'll tell him. I'll also be on the lookout for any rare hunters," Joey told us.

"Good luck, Joey," I said.

"Good luck to you, too," he said before walking away.

Yugi's P.O.V

(I'm just going to skip to after he beats Arcana and he's talking to Marik who is controlling Arcana.)

"Why are you doing this Marik?" I directed towards Arcana, who was being controlled by Marik.

"I'm doing this because I want power and revenge." Marik/Arcana told me.

"I will stop you Marik. I won't let you get ahold of my Puzzle."

He laughed. "For your sisters sake I hope so." He said.

"What do you mean Marik?" I asked him angrily. _How dare he bring my sister into this?__  
_  
"Oh! So you don't know?" He asked feigning surprise. His voice instantly became more serious. "I have taken the liberty of relieving you of the duty of keeping your sister safe. She will remain here, unharmed, until either you or I win."

I glared at him in anger. "Give her back, Marik!" I yelled.

He just laughed. "You should really watch your temper, Pharaoh. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister, would you? Plus, I give you my word that she will not be harmed." With that, Marik gave up his control on Arcana.

I balled my hands into fists and punched the nearest wall. _How could I let him take Keket? This was all my fault. If only i had gone with her this morning. She would have still been here. Listen to me. I sound like she died or something. Marik said that he wouldn't hurt her. I just hoped that he kept his word._


	4. Chapter 4

~Keket's POV~

Aspirin. The first thought that went through my mind when I woke up, was aspirin. Whoever the heck created headaches was a sadist. I hope that wherever he was, he was suffering as much as me.

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again. _Note to self: headaches and copious amounts of light do not mix well. _I tried to open them again but it was no use. _Maybe if I gradually exposed my eyes to the light, I could open them. _I thought hopefully. But, the thing about hope? Yeah. It stinks. As it turns out, my hands seemed to be tied behind my back.

I groaned in frustration. This was so ridiculous! I opened my eyes quickly and forced them to stay open. No stinkin' light bulb was going to keep me down.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I took a good look around the room. or closet. Jeez! They couldn't find anywhere else to put me? The "room" was about 5' by 6'. There were a few shirts and pants on hangers but not much else. The air was warm and stuffy.

I took seep steadying breaths to get rid of the feeling of claustrophobia. I've never really been fond of tight, enclosed spaces. I sighed, giving up the whole breathing thing. It wasn't helping anyway. After about five more minutes I decided to let someone know I was here and awake.

"Hello!" I called out loudly. "Is anyone there?" I waited a couple seconds before adding, "I'm really claustrophobic! Can you let me out, please?"  
I sat there listening to the silence, praying that someone heard me. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. The silence was killing me.

"Hello?" I called again, louder. "Somebody? Anybody?"

~Marik's POV~

I sat in my room, looking at my deck. I flipped through the cards until I got to my precious Egyptian God Cards. _The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon. _These cards would help me gain the Pharaoh's power.

_The Pharaoh. A pathetic __boy __who was handed a power that he didn't deserve. My family has served this "Pharaoh" for over 500 years. After I take his puzzle, he will serve me.__  
_

I sat there thinking about world domination and destroying Pharaohs until I heard a muffled sound from my closet. _The girl._ I thought with a wry smile on my face. I had almost forgotten about her. _The Pharaoh's sister. _I heard the noise again. She was probably just discovering that her hands were bound behind her back.

I laughed quietly to myself. The girl, Keket, I believe was her name, was a very special girl. Not only was she the Pharaoh's dear little sister, but she also held a power the easily rivaled her brother's. She didn't know that, of course, but, that made her all the more valuable.

The sounds from the closet quieted before I heard a feminine voice call out. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" A pause. "I'm really claustrophobic! Can you let me out, please?"

_Claustrophobic, huh? _I thought evilly. _That bit of knowledge could come in handy sometime.__  
_

I had stowed the girl in the closet to make sure she wouldn't run away. Also, I didn't know where else to put her.

"Hello!" I heard her call again. "Somebody? Anybody?" her voice got softer, sadder. I decided to take pity on her. I got up from my bed and walked swiftly to my closet. I opened the door and was not prepared for the little skip my heart made as I looked down into her brilliant emerald eyes.

"Hello, Princess." I said, quickly pulling myself together. I was her brother's enemy after all. But my traitorous heart skipped again as she looked up at me in awe. Damn those brilliant green eyes and their power over my heart. I had a feeling this would turn around on me someday.


End file.
